


Helping Hand

by FemaleSpock



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Actual Choking, Crack, Dominant Hux, Force Choking, Hux is not interested in Kylo, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren, Why Did I Write This?, he just wants to choke him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemaleSpock/pseuds/FemaleSpock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux stumbles across Kylo trying to Force-choke himself and begrudgingly agrees to lend a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

Hux had been sitting in meeting room 501 for approximately fifteen standard minutes before it became apparent that Ren had no intention of turning up. This would be aggravating enough, though not exactly unusual, if it weren’t the third attempt to hold this meeting. He would suspect an attempt at career sabotage if he didn’t believe Ren completely incapable of strategic thought. No, this was just Ren being completely disrespectful of Hux’s position within the Order. Again.

 

What could Ren possibly be doing that was more important than this meeting?

 

Hux pushed back his seat and packed up his datapad. This had gone too far. He wasn’t going to let Kylo Ren get away with interfering with the smooth running of the ship any longer. He pulled out his tracker. It was strictly for Order business, emergencies really, but Hux reasoned that, given the importance of the plans they needed to discuss, this definitely counted. He pressed a couple of buttons – ah, so Kylo Ren was in his quarters. Typical. He was probably sleeping, the lazy bastard.

 

Hux took off in the direction of Ren’s rooms. He’d made it his business to discover the code to Ren’s room months ago, just in case he needed it. Hux felt the first smile of the day quivering on his lips, pleased at his own fore-sight. He got to the room and punched in the key-pad, charging triumphantly through the door…only to be confronted by the sight of Ren on his knees, left hand furiously running up and down his cock, right arm stretched out in front of his body, the hand turned towards his body in a painful looking position. His neck looked like it was being lightly squeezed by an invisible hand, slight indents like finger tips evident on the skin and there was a look of pure concentration on Ren’s flushed face, his wide lips pressed together tightly. His black hair was in total disarray, wild strands falling across his face.

 

He also seemed to be wearing some kind of crop-top with a mesh underlay - Hux didn’t even know what that was about and he frankly he didn't want to know.

 

“ _Force_ , Ren.” He shook his head in pure disbelief at the ridiculous display he saw before him. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

 

“I was, uh, testing out what it was like to be Force-choked. So I can improve my interrogation technique. You know,” Ren babbled. “I lost track of time.”

 

Hux raised an eyebrow. “Then why is your cock out?”

 

Ren looked down at his cock, grasped firmly in his hand, as if he had never seen it before. “Oh, that well…”

 

Hux pursed his lips, shooting Ren a look of pure skeptisim.

 

 “Fine! I was trying to get off! Are you happy now?” Ren’s dark eyes blazed with a mix fury and cringing embarrassment. He scrambled to his feet.

 

“Not really,” said Hux, though it was a complete lie. If he didn’t get to have his meetings on time, then seeing Kylo Ren completely and utterly humiliated was a fair enough consolation prize. There were so many possibilities open to him now, so many things he might do with this information…

 

“Just get out!” Kylo screeched, fumbling at his trousers, struggling to cage his erection within the tight fabric. 

 

A sudden thought occurred to Hux. “Why were you choking yourself?”

 

Ren flushed red. “Get. Out.”

 

“You misunderstand me,” Hux said, a sly smile dancing across his lips. “I mean why were you choking _yourself_ when you have a whole ship full of people who would just _love_ to get their hands around your neck and _squeeze_.”

 

Ren blinked at him. He looked pathetic, so pathetic that Hux wanted to strangle him. If that was what Ren wanted, then that was what he was going to get. Ren just continued look at him, either oblivious to the implication or too afraid to ask.

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Hux huffed. _Was this going to take all day?_ _He had meetings to attend._ Decisively, he strode over to close the distance between him and Ren and put his gloved hand up against Ren’s neck.

 

“Please,” Ren begged, voice coming out in a choked whisper.

 

Hux had to admit he liked that. He pushed Ren up against the wall, gratified by the sound of his back hitting up against the plasteel. He tightened his grasp around the soft white skin of Ren’s neck. Ren gave a little gasp.

 

“Are you going to…” Ren started, flicking his eyes downwards.

 

“Don’t even think that I’m so much as touching your cock,” said Hux, his voice dripping with disdain. “You’re lucky I’m even doing this for you.”

 

Ren nodded.

 

“I’ll allow you to touch yourself,” Hux added, in a fit of uncharacteristic generosity. “Let’s just get this over with quickly.”

 

Ren started to fumble around again. Hux decided to ignore it as best he could and squeeze harder. How many times had he imagined this? Far too many to count. Ren hadn’t been touching himself in any of them but he would take what he could get. He loved the way the blood rushed up to Ren’s face, the gasping attempts at breath. He imagined every console Ren had ever wrecked, every meeting he had blown off, every attempt he had made to embarrass Hux in front of Supreme Leader Snoke. He channelled it all into his grip on Ren’s neck, pushing his thumb into the soft hollow, beneath the Adam’s apple. He was so close to actually killing the man. So close to ending his problems once and for all. He wasn’t actually going to do it but still, it was within his reach. He was so close…

 

“Oh fuck, Hux, I’m going to-”

 

“No, don’t you’ll-” Hux tried to back away, dropping his grasp on his neck, but it was far too late. Ren came all in a rush, right on Hux’s uniform jacket.

 

And just like that Hux’s irritation returned in a flood, all euphoria abruptly dissipating. Ren just stood there like an idiot, panting hard, looking all too satisfied for Hux's liking.

 

“You better clean my jacket before I go,” Hux commanded, surveying Ren with disdain. “And we are going to have that meeting. You owe me.”

 

“How am I supposed to do that?” Ren asked, looking at him blankly.

 

It took Hux a minute to realise he was talking about the jacket. “Use the Force to get out the stain? I don’t _care_ how you do it but I’m not leaving until you do. I can’t very well walk around this ship covered in your semen!”

 

A trace of a wicked grin ghosted over Ren’s lips. “You won’t leave, hmmm. Can’t imagine what we might do to pass the time...”

 

Hux was starting to distinctly regret his life decisions. “Just get it out.”

 

“I’m not sure your Force idea would work, I might end up just ripping your shirt off…”

 

Now Ren was actually flirting with him and Hux hoped against hope, that he wasn't actually getting ideas about the two of them after all this. “Just try,” Hux said between gritted teeth. “You were using it to try and choke yourself, you can do this. Or is this beyond your capabilities?”

 

Ren took the dare as Hux hoped he would. He reached his hand out and slowly curled his fingers inward. Milky drops wrung out from the fabric, suspended in the air for a moment. Ren waved his hand and they flew through the air and into the bin on the opposite side of the room.

 

Hux really could have gone his whole life without seeing that. Now that he had, he the feeling it was going to haunt him forever. Although, he did have to admit that his jacket did look clean now.

 

He had to get out of there. There really wasn't any more of this he could take. He turned to leave.“See you in conference room 501 in ten standard minutes.”

 

“Wait!” Ren called out.

 

Hux sighed but nonetheless turned on his heel. “What?”

 

“Can we do this again?”

 

Hux was tempted to dismiss the possibility straight off but something stopped him. “Well, chances are you’re going to do something to piss me off again.”

 

Ren considered. “So what you’re saying is that I should destroy the ship some more…”

 

Hux definitely regretted his life choices.

 

 

Notes

You and me both Hux, you and me both.

I really have no excuse for this piece of pure trash but I had a bad day and this was what I ended up writing *shrugs*

 

As ever, I love any and all comments – feedback really is what sustains me :)


End file.
